


Virgin!Sam

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Series: Shameless Supernatural Smut [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel is a Novak (Supernatural), M/M, Pansexual Gabriel (Supernatural), Smut, Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, Virgin Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: After their 5th date Sam finally wants to take the sex step- but Gabriel doesn't know that he's a virgin
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Shameless Supernatural Smut [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623523
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Virgin!Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is 19 and in college  
> Gabriel is 22 and a Senior

Sam and Gabriel were making out on Gabriel's bed, after surprisingly fun date they just had- they high tailed it to Gabe's apartment and 'somehow' found their way to his bedroom

Everything was going great, hands were touching everywhere and Sam's shirt was gone, Gabriel's was about to follow when Sam stopped him with a gentle hand on his chest as he sucked hickies to Sam's neck

"Gabe wait.." He swallowed though he really didn't want to and was already growing a hard on "I'm...there's something I should probably tell you"

Gabriel got up from Sam's lap, He cleared his throat pushing the hair from his face "W-what is it?" Sam looked away from Gabriel trying to get his breathing to slow down and the blood back to his brain "Uh..I'm..I'm a virgin"

Gabriel blinked stupidly staying silent and Sam squeezed his eyes shut with an embarssed groan "Yeah I know I'm a nineteen year old virgin, that's..lame" Sam sighed heavily, he turned his whole body to face Gabriel "Am I freaking you out?- I'm totally freaking you out aren't I?- it's just I told myself when the right person came along I'd go for it...so this..is me going for it..?"

After a few (long) seconds and Sam thinking he was about to be dumped, Gabriel started to laugh- not necessarily at Sam but..somewhere in between "Damn kiddo..you really are something else"

Gabe shifted closer to Sam on the bed "Chill okay?, don't 'Sam' out about this"

Sam blinked "Did you just use my name as a verb?" Gabriel chucked "I'm just saying don't go all..-you- and over think things"

Sam shook his head "I don't over think things- do I?- I mean I guess I'm just like that-"

"Oh my god- you're over thinking about over thinking, wow you are so my type" Gabriel smiled proudly; he really has never met anyone in his life like Sam

Sam frowned, furrowing his brows "What was it like when you lost your virginity?..was it good?" He asked curious for the answer

"Honestly I applaud you for waiting- I mean I was fifteen, I didn't have a pep talk or anything..I kinda wish I waited till I was a bit older" Gabe shrugged "I mean, I barley remember it..and I'm pretty sure she doesn't either"

Sam blinked "You're..?" He thought Gabe was gay "Queer?- and love people for their personalities?- yes, yes I am"

Sam swallowed nervously "So..do you still want to..?" Gabriel took a deep breath and nodded "I'd be happy to take your v-card Samshine"

Sam grimaced "Please tell me that that's not going to be a thing" He said referring to the silly nickname, but Gabe shook his head "Nope, it's definitely a thing"

He caught Sam's lips in a kiss and climed back onto his lap, this time Sam helped him take his shirt off

They finally decided to move up the bed, getting rid of their pants, Gabriel cupped Sam's erection and palmed him through the fabric of his boxers making Sam squirm and moan under him

Sam groaned "Gabe- why are you teasing?" Gabriel chucked "You're very impatient for a virgin"

Sam sat up on his elbows "Yeah well this virgin would really like to be _deflowered- tonight_ "

"Fine- fine" Sam layed back down and Gabriel tugged his boxers off of him, Sam gulped suddenly nervous "Aren't you supposed to stretch me out or something?" He asked shyly and Gabe shook his head "Nope, you're gonna do that yourself"

Sam frowned "What?-no I can't- I've never-.." Gabriel chuckled; for a moose Sam was darn cute "Calm down, I am an excellent teacher- I'll be right here.. observing"

He handed Sam some lube "C'mon?" Sam sighed and accepted the lube, he put some on his fingers pressed a finger against his hole, slipping it inside- he gasped a little at the feeling "Like- like this?" He asked quietly and Gabriel gulped nodding, fuck the sight was arousing "Yeah- fuck..just like that"

He added another finger and began dragging them in and out getting himself ready for Gabriel, and moaning softly when he felt the pad of his finger touch his prostate, the feeling was unusual but it felt good "F-fuck" He wrapped a hand around his cock stroking it slowly "Gabriel" He curled his toes rubbing his thumb over the tip of his cock

Gabriel nodded mesmerised by the scene before him, "Just a little more Sammy"

Sam's cheeks blushed red at the nickname, somehow turning him on more, Sam fingered himself for a few more minutes trying to keep himself from climaxing when Gabriel kissed his lips "You can cum"

"But..I want you inside..." Sam protested keeping his orgasam at bay "I know..just trust me" 

Sam nodded and jerked himself fast all while fingering himself, he came hot white spurts onto his chest, he panted deeply and began to blush furiously turning red as a tomato when he realised how..exposed he was "Why- did you let me cum?" He muttered and Gabriel shrugged "'Wanted you to be relaxed- works wonders for stamina" He smiled and kissed Sam

"Fuck Sammy you're so beautiful" Gabriel gasped, he took hold of Sam's legs gently, parting them he looked up through lidded eyes "Is this okay?"

Sam swallowed nodding "Yes, fuck..just a little sensitive"

"Don't worry Samich, all normal" He ran his hand down Sam's leg "I'll be gentle, promise"

Sam shook his head "I don't want you to..be gentle" He said firmly, and Gabriel grinned as he rid himself of his boxers "I knew I liked you for a reason"

He rubbed lube over his length and moaned, fuck "Mmm..fuck, you look so fucking hot" He muttered slowly jerking his cock over Sam's abs

Suddenly he felt a sharp pinch to his arm "What the fuck?" He looked down at a slightly annoyed Sam

"You're supposed to be fucking me not yourself" Gabe chuckled "Sorry, I guess I got carried away" He looked at Sam "Ready?" He asked lining himself up with Sam's already stretched hole

Sam gave a nod and Gabriel started to slowly push past Sam's tight rim, the man under him gaped holding in a breath as he was officially deflowered 

It hurt a little, Gabriel was way bigger than just two fingers, but Sam still tried to relax as Gabriel bottomed out in his ass, "Sam?"

"Can you gimme a moment?" Sam asked shyly, almost like he was afraid to tell Gabe that it hurt "Of course," Gabe said gently no malice in his tone "You call the shots"

Sam waited a few moments, he clenched down and when he felt no pain he gave Gabe the go ahead and Gabriel continued, he kept his pace slowed and even, watching Sam's face to see if he was feeling any pain or discomfort

He gripped Sam's hips slightly tighter and pushed in harder finally bottoming out "Shit..you're tight" He moaned as Sam's virgin hole clamped down on his cock

Sam gasped "You don't have to be gentle" He muttered reminding Gabe and Gabriel didn't need to be told again, he pulled out and Sam whined before he felt Gabriel slam back inside of him "Oh, fuck yes!" Sam groaned lightly feeling his eyes roll to the back of his head and for once it wasn't because he was annoyed

Sam fisted the sheets and grinded his hips down for more when Gabriel decided to change position to cater to Sam's excessive needs, he swung one of Sam's legs over his shoulder for better access and Sam swore he'd seen white

The new angle was perfect and Gabe's cock hit Sam's spot dead on "Oh my- Gabriel!" He'd never felt so good in his life, he'd get off before but he'd never used his fingers or toys

"Feel good baby?" Gabriel panted, Sam nodded fast "F-Fuck- so good, Gabe!"

Gabriel pulled out fast with a groan "Turn over" He said and Sam -though confused and extremely upset- did, Gabriel gripped Sam's hips and pulled his ass up to continue fucking him violently

He yanked on Sam's hair, eliciting a moan from his boyfriend "Ngghh- yes" Gabriel smirked and decided to go one step further with a firm slap to Sam's ass, and Sam nodded almost immediately when he felt jolt of pleasure hit him _"Again"_

So Gabriel did it again leaving a red hand print on Sam's ass "Close?"

Sam nodded "Make me cum baby" Sam moaned softly "Gabe..Gabe..." With each deep thrust Gabriel gave he was so close "Come on baby" He begged feeling his legs start to shake, Gabriel's hands slid up further to Sam's torso and he pushed up making himself so much bigger inside Sam..and his boyfriend lost it

"Oh god, oh fuck" He came harder the second time than the first, this time feeling Gabe inside him making it ten times better, Gabe was maybe a few seconds behind, releasing deep in Sam

Gabe took a deep breath, going soft inside Sam and slowly pulling out of the spent hole, pressing a kiss to Sam's back before he fell to the soft mattress before them

Gabriel frowned realising something just as Sam turned around all sweaty and exhausted "You came untouched?"

Sam panted "Was I supposed to touch myself?" Gabriel scoffed "Kinda yeah, but the fact you didn't, is just fucking sexy" He sighed taking Sam's hand "..So how does it feel to finally loose your virginity?"

Sam smiled small but genuine "..I'm really glad I waited because that was awesome" Gabe grinned "Ooh, I've never got an awesome before"

Sam kissed his lover "Thanks Gabe" Gabriel smiled "For having sex with you?- anytime"

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like this?- I'm am lowkey in love with virgin!Sam!


End file.
